Broken Doors
by BajanDiva
Summary: Do you love me pet? When you're all alone do you ache for me? Do you need me?
1. Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its affiliates. If I did do you really think I'd be here writing fanfiction?

This is my first time uploading Bleach fiction so be gentle. Constructive criticism however, is welcome.

* * *

Absently Kyo stared at the ceiling, waiting patiently for the pain to ease enough for her to move. He had left her there again, bruised and bleeding but unlike the first few times she was not crying. No, it had become almost routine and the tears wouldn't come even if she wanted them to. She was just too tired.

He had called her that name again; Rangiku. She knew who she was of course. One pro of being sucked into this strange world was that she knew all of the important characters in this warped play. Except it really wasn't a play anymore was it? It wasn't the fictional anime she had believed it was; somehow, some way, it had become her very painful reality. Sighing in annoyance Kyo mustered all of her will power and strength and rolled onto her stomach. Her thighs and back ached but at least her breasts were ok and he hadn't pulled too hard on her arms or hair this time. Apparently he was feeling exceptionally melancholy today because there were far fewer bruises on her skin.

The door slid open and for one revolting second hope sparked in her heart. However, when the emotionless face of Ulquiorra greeted her gaze, that hope plummeted and the bottom seemed to drop out of her stomach. If there was one person she respected in this whole thing it was him. The fact that he was the one that always found her afterwards weighed heavily on her mind and had all but shattered her self-esteem. He didn't even have to say anything to let her know how worthless he thought she was.

Wordlessly Ulquiorra moved closer until he was staring down at the old and newer bruises that marred her previously unblemished skin. She had come here so radiant and full of warm smiles for everyone no matter how much they were undeserving of it. Even Nnoitorra whom he knew she was terrified of was treated as if he were somehow significant to her. They all detested her for it; and yet it was what made her so truly interesting.

It was Ichimaru Gin who had broken her in the end.

From the time she arrived her unusual preoccupation with Aizen-sama's right-hand man was noticeable. Despite it all Ulquiorra had not thought her truly stupid until he found out that she had started a carnal relationship with the warped ex-shinigami. It was only days later the bruises started showing.

The first time he saw her after a night they spent together he had thought her dead. There was blood all around her and she wasn't moving. However when he drew closer she had cracked open an eyelid before breathing his name. It was pure surprise that made him stay as long as he did. No being, especially a human female, should have been able to not only survive that treatment, but to also still be awake…

He hadn't treated her that night or any other time she lay beaten. She always healed (with the aid of a medical arrancar Ichimaru sent) and then went back to Ichimaru. Personally he didn't understand why she not only allowed Ichimaru's treatment (not that she had much choice in the matter), but she still seemed fond of him. He was one of the precious few that got a smile from her recently, genuine or otherwise; and whereas the air around her had been full of life and energy she now seemed almost too fragile. Ulquiorra never knew why he visited her every time Ichimaru left the room but every time, like clockwork, he was there.

"I'm not dead yet."

Green eyes wondered up to amused brown ones. She was making jokes about this? She really was an odd creature.

"I know you wonder why I just roll over and let him do this," her arms were shaky as she folded them under herself and forced herself onto her sides. "But he hurts and this is how he gets it out. If it wasn't me it'd be someone else."

She was sacrificing herself for some unnamed arrancar in this place? While he assumed she thought it was a noble gesture he, nor any other being in this place, would thank her for it. Given the chance they would kill her themselves before Ichimaru's slow torture did.

She laughed bitterly, "Stupid considering no one cares."

There was silence as she seemed to fight to breathe properly and he just watched her. Why did he come here? Aizen-sama had deemed her useful for future plans so Ichimaru would not kill her. What was it really that compelled him to check on her?

"You know the really sick part?" She was crying now; her tears mixing with the dried blood from a scratch on her cheek. "After everything he's done to me I was hoping it was him coming back through that door. What has this place done to me Ulquiorra? What has he done to me?!"

She was curled into a ball by this point and although her voice was raw with emotion she had stopped crying. In fact her eyes were boring into his own, almost pleadingly. She seemed to want something from him that he was unsure he had or would give her even if he did.

"Sometimes I wish I was like you. You never seem to let anyone or anything faze you. And you always seem to be so in control."

Ulquiorra just blinked down at her. All of this talking was pointless she knew so why she still insisted on doing it she had no clue. He did nothing and yet his presence alone comforted her. He was the one person in this place that would not harm her… unless Aizen instructed him to or something she did conflicted with Aizen's plans.

There was a knock at the door and Ulquiorra turned away, "Enter."

The male arrancar that entered was familiar, after all he was the one Gin always sent when he was done with her. He bowed to the cuatro espada and then turned towards Kyo, a blank expression on his face;

"Kyo-san, Ichimaru-sama sent me."

* * *

Read and review…pretty please?


	2. When It Rains

Kyo picked at the white cloth of her kimono absently. Briefly she wondered what exactly Aizen's obsession with white was. Was the place supposed to be like the purity of heaven or something? Because it was much more like hell and there was no way the arrancar in this place could pass for angels.

"Would you like more tea Kyo-Chan?"

Pasting a smile onto her face Kyo turned to the slightly condescending gaze of the man who held her captive here, "No thank you Aizen-sama."

He nodded before taking another sip of his own tea. Anxiety rose to lick at her insides as she looked back down at her clothes. Why the hell did he call her in here for? To drink tea! Somehow she doubted that. Why couldn't the man stop playing games and just tell her whatever he'd brought her here to tell her!

"You seem tense Kyo-Chan."

A fragment of her old self, a bit that had not been killed by this cold place sprang to life for one second in her eyes. Just as quickly it had gone and Aizen was left wondering why exactly there was any of it left.

"Why did you call me here Aizen-sama?"

Smart girl; evading directly answering the question but still alluding to why she was so tense, "I have heard of your . . . trysts with Gin."

Kyo blinked. What was she supposed to say to that! Carefully, she released the cloth from between her fingers and focused completely on Aizen, "They're not trysts as much as him working out his frustrations on me."

Aizen's eyes narrowed. She was nowhere near as broken as he had thought if she was able to outright say that. This human woman was indeed more interesting than he had expected. He knew for a fact that Gin could be a sadistic bastard when he wanted to be. The numerous bruises on her skin showed that he had not been gentle with her and yet still she acted as if he were dear to her.

"You don't mind this?"

She frowned, "Of course I mind it. I just-… it's hard to explain. Sometimes I feel like if I do it then maybe it will take away some of that pain he's so burdened with."

Ah hah, now they were getting somewhere, "Why do you think he's in pain?"

"Little things," she waved dismissively and then winced as she moved her arm too sharply. That bruise hadn't healed yet, "His closed eyes for one. He keeps them shielded so no one can see the emotion in them. That smile is just a front. Classic defense mechanism for someone who's been hurt… although he's kind of carried it to an extreme."

"How do you know he doesn't keep his eyes closed because of some deficiency or smile just to intimidate?"

"I've thought of that. But sometimes when we're – having sex he'll say something that just seems to validate my first theory."

Aizen watched her faux nonchalantly. Kyo wasn't a fool that much was obvious. She had seemed simple-minded before but her ability to look beyond the surface proved otherwise. When most met Gin they wrote him off as creepy. This young woman however had discovered what Aizen had known for years now. It was Gin's pain and fear that made him such an excellent pawn for Aizen's use.

"I think sometimes the sex helps a bit but then he goes to meet you and we're back at square one," her eyes dropped to her empty teacup which she touched delicately. "I don't know exactly how you do it but your ability to manipulate that pain is uncanny. He's pretty much devoted to you…though for the life of me I can't figure why."

Aizen stilled; the little minx was insulting him! She hadn't been threatening or coy about it either. Just alluded to it in a rather blatant way. She was just full of oxymorons.

She was a lot more dangerous than he had expected. Too perceptive and subtle, able to blend into the background and appear too weak and stupid to be a threat. He would have to watch her more closely. She was nowhere near his level of intellect but it was always wise to watch people like her for future purposes. He had proven that with Urahara.

"You are more intelligent than I had previously thought," Aizen smiled coldly. "That act you put on when you first arrived was quite good."

Her smile was benign, "If you say so Aizen-sama."

Aizen's forehead furrowed, why wasn't she more afraid? Was she confidant or just stupid? Could it be that this woman really was that multi-faceted; naïve and innocent one moment, and so perceptive the next?

"Who are you?"

She could play stupid and pretend she had no idea what he was talking about. As it was, she was tired of this place. She was worn out and battered, and most of all she was sick of Aizen's strangle-hold on all those around him. She wished she could go home.

"You know who I am Aizen."

He frowned at her casual use of his name. She was becoming insolent, something he would not tolerate. Releasing his hold on his reiatsu he let it slip until her eyes flickered up to meet his. When she fell to her knees gasping for breath he stood from his chair and stepped over to watch her struggle on the floor. He didn't know where she found the strength but she turned to glare at him, acid in her voice;

"Let me up … you … bastard!"

More pressure was applied and then she was on her hands as well, sweat beading on her brow, "It would do you well to remember who I am."

Her fingers curled inward and she hissed under her breath. Common sense told her to beg for forgiveness…or at the very least to shut up. However, none of it mattered in the face of the buildup of sheer humiliation that coiled through her veins. Blood thrummed in her ears the more pressure he applied until she wanted to scream from it. She wanted to show him how it felt to have to suffer like she had suffered; she wanted him to pay for all the lives he had destroyed so needlessly and carelessly…

She just wanted this to stop…

Aizen's eyes widened a split second before the reiatsu around her crackled and shot out violently. It grabbed at him as if it had hands, grasping for angry purchase. Mindless as it was he easily avoided it, clamping down on his own reiatsu as he realized it was what hers was using to find and follow him.

This was interesting.

He hadn't known she had this much within her. She had always seemed so weak and fragile; the sheer bloodthirstiness of her reiatsu was startling in its intensity and amount.

She didn't seem to have any control of it though. It waved wildly around her before fading into nonexistence. With a deep shudder she collapsed not one minute afterwards.

He watched her contemplatively; that was something entirely unexpected. This mere slip of a girl had managed to surprise him and even caused him to retreat. She was entirely too dangerous for him to allow her the free reign she previously had. Something would have to be done about her.

Cautiously he approached her but was forced to back up once again when her reiatsu flared to life around her. No matter how he tried he could not get close to her unconscious form. Contemplatively he watched her until Gin and Tousen entered the room.

"Something wrong Aizen-sama?"

Glancing at the two men he motioned at the prone woman, "Approach her Gin."

"Hmm?" The white-haired ex-taichou raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. He made it about a foot in front of her before her reiatsu roared to life around her and lashed out in a blaze of emerald fire. He barely got out of reach of its burning grasp; his constant smile for once leaving his face.

"What was that?"

Aizen truly wished he could answer. It seemed that her reiatsu only reached certain lengths when she was unconscious compared to when she was conscious. It rolled hypnotically around her before finally receding, at which point Ulquiorra entered the room. The cuatro espada's cold eyes drifted over all in the room, noting with disinterest the unconscious woman in the centre of the room.

"Is there a problem Aizen-sama?"

It would look ridiculous and weak for him to admit that he could not get close to the woman they all thought useless because he was afraid of her reiatsu. It was also mostly unfounded because really, would it even hurt him? Instincts had kicked in before her reiatsu had touched him and he'd leapt away. For all he knew it would tickle.

"She needs to be taken to Szayel."

His ever loyal espada merely walked over to her. All was silent in the room as the three ex-shinigami waited for her to attack him; that green mass of light to strike angrily at him as if it had a mind of its own. He got closer and closer, nothing happening as they looked on in confusion.

Ulquiorra reached her and bent down, easily hefting her over his shoulder and turned to go.

"Well wudda ya know," Gin murmured. There wasn't even a whisper of green around her. Maybe she'd finally run out? "Hold on a minute Ulquiorra-kun."

Curiosity getting the best of him the former 3rd squad captain approached the stoic arrancar; grin back in place. This time he made it directly in front of the espada before she began to glow and her reiatsu shot out at him. The cuatro espada dropped her to the floor as he jumped away, clothing burned through to his skin where she had lain.

"It seems she doesn't quite like you as much as you'd thought Gin."

The silver-haired man showed no outward signs of distress at his leader's words. Rather his grin widened, "She's still got a lil fight left in her. And here I thought I'd broken her."

Ulquiorra remained silent as he watched the fallen female. She hadn't so much as stirred through the whole ordeal; her body lying prone on the floor. He never would have thought that she harbored such vicious reiatsu within her; he'd never actually come across any like it. Reiatsu tended to be a soft stir at its weakest and a heavy oppressive blanket at it's strongest. Never had he encountered one that actually attacked without some conscious prompting from its owner.

"Well, carry on then Ulquiorra."

Inclining his head in acquiescence said arrancar moved forward and lifted the prone girl once again. He easily carried her from the room and wove through the numerous corridors until he reached Szayel's laboratory. Without knocking he entered, annoying the pink-haired medical arrancar.

Refusing to acknowledge the octava espada, he dumped her onto an empty gurney before finally turning. He slipped his hands into his pockets and inclined his head ever so slightly to the prone woman;

"Aizen-sama sent her."


End file.
